An accurate, efficient modern instrument for amino acid analysis is required by a diverse group of investigators. This would be utilized for determining amino acid composition of proteins and peptides, as well as for free amino acids in physiological fluids. Additional equipment is needed to upgrade the protein structure facility by providing automated operation and data processing, as well as a reliable source of pure water for the sensitive chromatographic steps.